Ojos de Hielo, Corazón Congelado
by Anielha
Summary: "El ataque al castillo de la reina de las nieves fue en vano. Ahora Hans, no solo debe temer del inclemente frio, también de aquellos ojos azules, duros como el hielo y con aquella sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro" AU CANON basado en conceptos desechados para la trama original. Serie de tres drabbles cortos que participan en el reto "Hans/Elsa" de Mundo Frozen
1. El Prisionero

**Ojos de Hielo, Corazón Congelado.  
**

 **1\. Prisionero  
**

Palabras: 175

"El ataque al castillo de la reina de las nieves fue en vano. Ahora Hans, no solo debe temer del inclemente frio o sus guardias de escarcha, también de aquellos ojos azules, duros como el hielo y con aquella sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro" AU CANON basado en conceptos desechados para la trama original.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

 **"Estos drabbles participan en el reto Hans y Elsa del foro Mundo Frozen"**

* * *

Podía ver su aliento blanco salir de su boca mientras se tapaba con sus brazos. Cuando vino a Arendelle nunca pensó que le pasaría esto, ser un prisionero de guerra.

Escuchó el sonido de los pies de sus carceleros abrir la puerta de hielo. Sus miradas inertes le llegaron y fue tomado de los hombros para hacerle caminar.

\- ¿Dónde me llevan?

Pidió una explicación pero los hombres de cristal no hablaban, habían sido creados para asistir la orden de su ama.

Fue llevado al salón del trono de la reina de las nieves y puesto de rodillas. Su dueña estaba sentada en un bello trono de cristal.

Se sorprendió de lo distinta que estaba.

Cabello trenzado, con un vestido brillante y escarchado que marcaba agradablemente su figura.

Era hermosa, un ángel de nieve.

Pero la curvatura en sus labios y lo entrecerrado de sus ojos lo tenían incómodo.

Su Majestad se levantó de su trono traslúcido y con delicadeza se acercó a él.

Hans estaba asustado ante aquellos penetrantes ojos azules como el hielo.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado este interesante ejercicio al cual me inscribí para relajarme del proyecto "Entre la Espada y el Hielo". Ha sido interesante escribir con la obligación de 175 palabras, espero que haya sido interesante para ustedes.

Haré una serie de tres drabbles que contarán una historia inspirada en la idea original de que Elsa fuera la villana de la historia. Personalmente me basé en un storyboard desechados de Elsa creando su ejército de hombres de nieve cuando se encuentra con unos guardias que, les dicen "El Almirante Westergard" está creando un ejercito para atacarla. Digamos que esto es lo que "podría haber pasado" si Elsa ganaba. Ojalá lo disfruten y ¡hey! mi primer Dark!Helsa, que emocion.

Besos a todos y tengan un buen día :)


	2. Ojos de Hielo

**Ojos de Hielo, Corazón Congelado.  
**

 **2\. Ojos de Hielo  
**

Palabras: 175

"El ataque al castillo de la reina de las nieves fue en vano. Ahora Hans, prisionero en la guarida de hielo no solo debe temer del inclemente frio o sus guardias de nieve, también de aquellos ojos azules, duros como el hielo y con aquella sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro" AU CANON basado en conceptos desechados para la trama original.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

 **"Estos drabbles participan en el reto Hans y Elsa del foro Mundo Frozen"**

* * *

\- Almirante Westergard- saludó la reina

Sus ojos azules lo observaron divertida, molestando al príncipe.

\- ¡Su Majestad!- gritó Hans- Pare esto, por favor.

Necesitaba que la reina recapacitara y devolviera el verano al reino, las cosechas se quemaban, no había agua potable y el ganado estaba muriendo.

\- Que gracioso es al querer darme órdenes luego de atacarme.

\- Discúlpeme, pero era la única forma de poder verla.

\- ¿Verme o matarme?

\- Reina Elsa- rogó el pelirrojo- Abra los ojos, vea lo que ha hecho en Arendelle, Anna está preocupada,salió a buscarla.

\- Lo sé- sonrió la mujer perversamente- La lancé fuera de mi castillo.

El príncipe se alarmó ante la noticia.

\- ¿Tanto le importa mi hermana?

\- ¡Es mi prometida!- respondió entre dientes el príncipe por la furia y el frío.

Elsa sonrió nuevamente antes de tocar la barbilla del prisionero.

\- Es un una persona muy honorable, Hans- comentó la reina- Ahora entiendo porque mi hermana gustó de usted.

Al príncipe no le agradó como le miraba la reina.

* * *

Hola, y diganme ¿qué opinan hasta ahora?, si estan molestos de las insinuaciones de Anna y Hans mil disculpas, pero es importante para la trama y que la historia fuera entretenida, les cuento que la tercera parte estará buenísima para concluír este reto. Los mejor está por venir.

Nos vemos y recuerden dejar algún comentario que eso anima mucho al escritor.


	3. Corazón Congelado

**Ojos de Hielo, Corazón Congelado.  
**

 **3\. Corazón Congelado  
**

Palabras: 175

"El ataque al castillo de la reina de las nieves fue en vano. Ahora Hans, prisionero en la guarida de hielo no solo debe temer del inclemente frio o sus guardias de nieve, también de aquellos ojos azules, duros como el hielo y con aquella sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro" AU CANON basado en conceptos desechados para la trama original.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Frozen de Disney, ni sus personajes me pertencen, simplemente los uso para el desarrollo de un argumento sin fines de lucro**

 **"Estos drabbles participan en el reto Hans y Elsa del foro Mundo Frozen"**

* * *

Sintió un pinchazo en su ojo, haciéndolo exclamar de dolor.

\- ¿Qué me hizo?- le interrogó escondiendo su ojo con la mano.

\- Shhh- le calmó la mujer sin abandonar su sonrisa.- El dolor pasará pronto.

Dijo la verdad, pero fue cambiado por un frio que hizo al pelirrojo arrodillarse en el piso y tiritar. Se abrazó a sí mismo buscando calor.

La reina se agachó y besó la frente del príncipe.

Hans dejó de temblar.

Un nuevo beso de la reina en la mejilla le hizo olvidar lo que hacía ahí, a Arendelle y a Anna.

La reina le ordenó levantarse, mientras no perdía de vista aquel diminuto copo de nieve incrustado en el ojos del prisionero, el cual, ahora, le dedicaba una devota sonrisa por su corazón congelado.

Sus rostros cortaron distancias cerrándose en un beso, el cual se intensificaba a cada segundo ante el gusto de la reina mientras su compañero comenzaba a mimar su cuello.

Un suspiro hizo eco en los muros de hielo perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la montaña.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo mi Dark!Helsa? ¿Alguien ha leído el cuento original del "La reina de las nieves"? pues esta parte está inspirada en esa historia y en los maravillosos renders de "wintrydrop" con su temática Helsa. Muchos se sentirán inspirados con su trabajo :)

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y quienes siguieron esta historia, tuve hartos mensajes de parte de ustedes, pero no comentarios :(. Me hubiera gustado saber que pensaban de como iba la historia, pero bueno, todos sabemos que hay vida fuera de internet y los comprendo con todo mi corazón. Ojalá tengan un tiempito y me lo cuenten en esta intancia, ¡eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo y en mejorar! o pedirme que deje de escribir que también es una obsevación (jiji)

Esta historia va dedicada a **A Frozen Fan** por sus bellos comentarios y porque los primeros Dark!Helsa que tuve el gusto de leer vinieron de ella.

Besos a todos y tengan un lindo día.


End file.
